Treacherous Passion
by VampyWildCat
Summary: It is Shameless, Insolent and Selfish but that's how Love is! A dangerous love story set out in San Francisco between the hottest couple of the Night World Series. Adaption from the most tragic play ever- Romeo & Juliet. Be Ready to have some chills and goosebumps as thier love threatens more lives in the town. Love had never been so hazardous.
1. Coldness

**Hey everyone! I was sitting idle, stargazing, thinking about my two favorite and legendary writers – Shakespeare and L.J Smith when suddenly it hit me. What if I merge their best stories i.e Romeo & Juliet and Huntress! So I guess I started writing my own version of Jez and Morgead's love story thinking that it would be something new and different for my reader. Please review even if you don't like it and if you like then surely review :P And do suggest me if you think there is any fault in my story.**

**Disclamair : I don't own Night World or Romeo & Juliet**

* * *

It was a normal morning in San Francisco and people were busy doing their works. Suddenly half of the people, not sure, still caught a flash of someone running with inhumane speed towards the Muir Woods. Half of them shook it off thinking it was some type of delusion and half of them were too busy in their work to even think about it.

Meanwhile in Muir Woods a little girl outruns two of her enemies behind her and flees off to her home where her two brothers and a cousin live with her.

"Hey you thief! Come back over here" she heard one of her enemy calling behind her. It was Raven of course.

She laughs and bursts open through her apartment's door waking up her bother Val and her cousin Pierce who were sleeping on the couch.

"Damn Thistle where the hell you have come from? And why you're laughing so madly?" Val asked her in his sleepy voice.

"Well I sneaked into the Redfern's factory and stole this" She then held out a wooden stick tightly gripped in her small hands to show to her brother. Her face held a wide proud grin.

Without even looking at the stick Val came forward and shook her. "You Idiot you have been over the Redferns? You could have got yourself killed. You little brainless brat! " His eyes was fully of rage and so was his voice. Thistle has never seen Val so angry all her grin and chirpy attitude vanished within a second. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.

Pierce came forward and kept a hand on Val's shoulder. He then spoke to Thistle in a calm yet cold voice.

"Don't you get it Thistle? They're our enemies. They are dying to kill us as much as we're bloodthirsty of them. This is not something funny." His voice was determined and full of disgust.

Thistle understood the seriousness of the situation and kept quiet for a very long time which was unusual. She was quiet for enough time to worry Morgead and make him come out of his room to check on her.

"Hey guys what's up?" He came out all sleepy, his dark hair fell over his forehead and his emerald green eyes were a little cautious as he looked to three of them.

Pierce said cutting off the silence," Your little beloved sister sneaked into the Redfern's to steal some stupid stick.

Morgead looked at the angry faces of Pierce and Val and then at the broken face of Thistle who still held the stick tightly in her hand. He whooshed over to her side in a flash of a second and snatched the stick from Thistle's hand. He started examining the stick.

"Whoa ! Pierce I think you're the stupid one here to call this 'some stupid stick'. It's a weapon to kill Vampires. Don't you see it's a wooden stick? And not just some ordinary wooden stick its made of Japanese oak tree wood. This is incredible"

"Not incredible enough over our sister's life Morgead. Please try to be a little serious here" Val just never understood that hoe Morgead never took anything seriously. This attitude of him just pissed Val so much.

"Well I think you're underestimating her big brother! Look at her, do you see a scratch on her or even a hair pulled out of shape? She's perfectly fine. So don't be so difficult always and raise the enmity without any reason." He turned toward Thistle then, "You're really an incredible girl. Seems like your courage didn't stop ageing with your body." He winked at her and she smiled a little in return.

"So what you say? Up for a stick fight? "

Now this brought Thistle back into her original jumpy girl. "Hell yeah! I challenge you that I can take on you in 5 minutes."

"You wanna bet you can't?" Morgead was in his devilish mood. He always was when somebody challenges him for anything.

Thistle smiled at him in encouragement. "Sure, why not! By the way what's the bet?"

Morgead pretended to think for a moment before speaking, "How 'bout this? Whoever loses gets a snack for the winner after the party end tonight!"

"What party? And who's party anyway? Thistle asked him in confusion.

"Well, the Masquerade ball party in the eve! Come on, you don't know? The whole town has been talking about it. Everyone is going there."

Pierce shot a look at him in confusion." You mean the Redfern's Masquerade Ball party?"

Morgead replied in a casual and cheerful tone," Yeah! Who is would be organizing such a royal ball party?"

Val had had enough of it. He was already so furious at his little sister and now his younger brother too. He bursted up in fury and yelled over top of his voice. "Have you totally lost it Morgead?"

Before he could say anything else, Morgead cut him short and said, "In case you haven't noticed I said it's the _Masquerade _Ball party. Means we're gonna wear masks and no one will recognize us. So now who's gonna join me and have loads of fun tonight?" he asked in an encouraging yet challenging voice with his one brow shot upwards.

"I'll join you of course, Morgead." Thistle spoke, back in her chirpy voice and gave a high five to Morgead. "Never been scared of the Redferns!" She laughed challengingly.

Val rolled his eyes and looked at Pierce, still angry. Pierce said in a low voice, "Well if it's a Masquerade then I don't think it's any danger to anyone of us." Val looked at him in disbelief while Pierce continued in a guilty voice. "Anyways I needed a night out too. It's been a while I'd have some fun."

"Wow that's so cool. Yippee!" Thistle clapped her hands in excitement. No wonder even if she was sixteen, she still acted like a ten year, just as her body would do.

She was a lamia and decided to stop aging at ten so that she could trap her pray by playing the role of a little girl who was lost in the streets. It wasn't really necessary but Thistle loved being on-stage.

Right now she was hoping all over the living room in excitement of going to the ball party. She was swinging over Morgead, her favorite brother. He always pampered her like his own child and treated her like a matured sixteen year old which neither Val nor Pierce did. He understood her in a different way which she really liked about him. And the best part about him – He was also not interested in the stupid family war kind stuff with the Redferns, just like Thistle.

_Whoever will my brother love, that girl will be the luckiest and prettiest girl in the world. _Thistle just knew it from the depth of her heart.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading. You don't know how much it means to me. Love you all for the tremendous support.**

**VampyWildCat**


	2. Proposal

**Disclaimer : I don't own Night World or Romeo & Juliet (You've no idea how badly I wish I could own either of them.)**

* * *

Uncle Bracken was busy doing some file work in his room when somebody knocked at his door. The knock sounded hesitant and nervous to his Vampire ears.

"Come in!" He calls and looks up to see a pretty boy coming over to him. His hair a little longish, his body well toned, but compact. He wasn't much tall and always had a calm face but his cute dimples gave him a mysterious look. His grey eyes were intense- fathomless.

"Hey Bracken!" he smiled politely and said in a soft, gentle voice. "How are you?"

"Hugh! Hi, I'm great. What brings you here so early in morning? Jez is sleeping right now."

Hugh came forward and chuckled "Yeah I know, the sleeping beauty can never be up so early." He laughed softly and then spoke a little tensed. "Actually I came to talk to you." His face was serious again.

Uncle Bracken looked up at him and noticed the tension on his face. He asked him in a low, cautious voice, "Is it something about the Circle Daybreak?"

"No no! It's nothing related to them or even the Night World I suppose." Hugh reassured him quickly. "Well its that I.. I.." He stammered and his lips quivered. Uncle Bracken waited patiently.

Hugh looked down as he speaks softly, " I want to propose Jez. I want to marry her."

Bracken froze for a few seconds. He regained his posture and calmly replied, "I see. But you think Jez is going to be sure about it?"

"That's the problem Bracken. I am not positive. That's why I wanted to discuss it with you. I mean I'm sure she loves me just as much as I love her. We've been together since last four year and been friends since childhood. But I don't know how she would react to this."

"Look Hugh, I really appreciate that you love her so much despite knowing her secret and I'm glad that she has you but marriage is kinda' big deal. Don't you know how the other Redferns and Council would react at this news? They would kill all three of us."

"Then you don't need to tell it anyone. You're not much in contact with any of your relatives either." Hugh pointed it out and continued calmly, "Besides, there's hardly any Night People around here and whoever is, they belong to Circle Daybreak. I've already talked to them and they seem fine with all this."

Bracken nodded in agreement. Suddenly it struck him and he went rigid for a moment. "What about the Blackthorns? They are our enemies. They'll definitely report it to the Council."

Hugh closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. His hands balled up in a fist at his either sides. "Well I guess then no one has to know about it. We'll keep it a secret from everyone."

"I guess its fine then. So when are you planning to propose her?" Bracken smiled at Hugh in a mischievous way.

Hugh smiled back as he told him his plan."Well I was actually thinking that I'll do it sometime in between the ball party tonight. I'll ask her to dance and after a while I'll take her into the back garden and then, you know.." He trailed off as he blushed a little. Bracken felt his shyness and laughed it off.

"All right young gentleman. I wish you all the very best."

"Thanks Bracken. By the way can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, Go ahead!"

"Have you," He tensed a little again, "Had you ever thought about making peace with, with the Blackthorns?"

All smile vanished from Bracken's face hearing this. He took control of the rage that was building inside him. He spoke through his teeth when he replied, "I may not be in touch with Redferns now but I can never forget what their family did to ours." His eyes were blazing with anger.

"But that was a long time ago and it has nothing to do with Val and his family. They never did anything to you so maybe you both families here could live in peac-"

"No we can't Hugh!" He spoke abruptly, cutting Hugh which made him jump back a step away from Bracken. "If they realize the truth about Jez, they would kill her themselves. I understand that as a damned Daybreaker you want some peace between us but I'm sorry you're gonna be a little disappointed over there."

"It's okay Bracken. Calm down. Sorry I didn't really meant to get you so angry and all. Just calm down, okay?" Hugh was really regretting brining up this topic in their conversation. So he decided to move on to another one, "Well, I heard some cousin of Jez is also coming. Who is it?"

"His name is Azarious and well, he actually despised humans a lot but he can _tolerate_ to live with them now as he is going to live with us for a while."

"Azarious" Hugh repeated the name, "Vampire?" He asked casually to which Bracken nodded in affirmation.

"Hmmphh!" Hugh said in lack of any better response." He was about to say something but suddenly a hard and impatient knock at the door drew both their attentions.

"Uncle Bracken! Its Raven." She was breathing hard. Hugh could tell it from her voice.

"Come in Raven." As soon as he said it, Raven came in and was in front of both of them is just a blink of eyes. Her face was tired and she looked like as if she'd been running from quiet a lot of time.

"What's wrong Raven? Are you okay?" Bracken asked him in a worried tone. He never saw Raven losing her serenity and react like this. This meant something was wrong.

"Little Blackthorn girl has stolen a Japanese oak this morning from our factory. We chased her but she vanished into the other side of Muir Woods." Hearing this Bracken's eyes grew with fury. Raven cringed back a little.

"Were there other too?" Bracken asked with his voice barely under control now. He turned to face Hugh squarely. His eyes held the look that meant "See what I've been talking about?"

Hugh understood and kept quiet for the moment. Raven was answering Bracken's question

"It was only her. I'm so sorry Uncle Bracken." She ducked her head to hide her tears that might spill over her cheek any moment. Hugh got up to comfort her a little.

Just as he got up, suddenly something fell from his back packet and he didn't seem to notice it. Raven, with her vampire skills spun around Hugh and caught a velvet box just before it met the ground. She opened the box and let out a gasp. Hugh and Bracken turned to her to see her eyes wide with awe and a hand cover over her mouth.

Bracken leaned to see what it was and saw a beautiful Tiffany's heart -shaped solitaire ring. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was so happy from within that he let the Blackthorn's matter go to hell. He went over to Hugh who was a little embarrassed at the moment and hugged him.

"Jez is so lucky to have you, Hugh. I'm just so happy that I'll have you as my family member"

"Thanks Bracken. But I think I'm the lucky one to have Jez."

Raven came and just shook Hugh out of Bracken's reach. When he was facing her she said just a word "When?" And Hugh understood it. He too, replied in a single word "Tonight"

Tears of joy started rolling down her cheeks. Though she was Jez's elder sister, yet she loved Jez like her own daughter. Hugh had always been perfect for her and she knew it. She knew how much delighted Jez would be tonight after this surprise. She had always wished Jez to find someone like herself: An exception to this world. And Hugh just seemed be that guy. He loved Jez more than Raven did.

"I'm going to wake up Jez. We better start getting ready for the eve." Saying that she left the room. Bracken was back on his files. Hugh stood there for a moment a turned to walk back the door."I guess I'll see you tonight then Bracken. Bye."

He walked out of the door and heard Bracken call him out a bye in response. Just as was out of the gate he wondered if ever the enmity between these two families would come to an end. _I really wish that somehow this miracle happens and happens soon. _He thought and drove off.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading. You don't know how much it means to me. Love you all for the tremendous support.**

**VampyWildCat**


	3. Ball-Party

**Disclaimer : I don't own Night World or Romeo & Juliet**

* * *

It looked like as if heaven had come on earth. That's what the guests saw the Redfern's mansion as. Everyone who passed by was hypnotized by its beauty. It compelled them to come to the party. Even those who hadn't wished to go there, were now eagerly getting ready for the event.

The front garden was decorated with numerous lights swirled around the plants and trees. Each tree from at least a kilometer away from house was brightly illuminated, thus leading the guests into the mansion without any confusion. The backyard was decorated even more beautifully with hundreds of love seats and a little dome shaped shelter for a few couples to dance. A huge orchestra was gathered at the right side of the dome.

Inside the mansion, the main entrance straightly led to the ballroom. It was originally the Redfern's living room, but the furniture had been kept aside, creating a huge space for the dance. Almost every couple of San Francisco could dance there freely.

Many couples were dancing and many other people were either sitting at the bar flirting with each other or standing in the living room talking and gossiping and looking around. The event had already turned into a grand success.

Even though they were enemies, yet the Blackthorn's had to admit that they were awe-struck by this. Val was wearing a gray coat with black pants and a black shirt with a grey mask that covered his eyes and nose. His eyes were tensed and cautious all the time. He didn't want to be here, but because his family wanted to be here, he had no choice.

Thistle on the other hand was happily looking around, mesmerized by the beauty of the house. She wore a pinkish white frock which made her look cuter which was hardly possible. She always looked like a baby doll. Her white fairy-like mask only added perfectness to her look.

Pierce wore his casual clothes i.e. black shirt with blue jeans. He looked around and saw many other people dressed like him. His mask was also black color and scary looking. The feathers of the mask reaching till his cheeks with the combination of his cold eyes made him look deadly yet gorgeous.

Morgead definitely looked most gorgeous and handsome among his brothers. He wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath. His pants were white too as well as if mask which only covered his forehead and eyes. There was a burning aura coming off him according to anyone who noticed him. Girls were already checking him out. He looked around, satisfied with his looks that were enough to drive most of the girls crazy.

They all went to sit near the bar, making themselves comfortable. They were not talking among themselves but looking here and there either to target a prey or to find a suitable partner.

Morgead saw a beautiful girl coming towards them. She was walking gracefully and seemed to set fire behind her each step. She looked almost the same age of Morgead. Her hair was raven black and she was wearing an intense red color ball gown. She had a wonderful figure and her dress hugged her long body perfectly. When she came near, Morgead noticed her eyes were midnight blue and her flicks fully covered one of her eye. He wasn't sure if he had seen her around as her half face was covered with a beautiful golden mask.

She stopped at the Blackthorn's table. "Good evening everyone." She said in a warm and intense voice.

"Hey there young lady.. How many people have told you that you look amazing tonight? Please tell me I'm the fist." Morgead said in a charming voice and flashed a dazzling smile. The girl seemed to be a bit effected but she replied him politely.

"Well thank you but I'm afraid you're not the first one. By the way, you also look you look very dashing tonight"

"So will you do the honors to have a dance with this 'dashing' guy?" Morgead winked at her while she blushed and hesitated before replying him. Of course this wasn't anything new to Morgead. He knew what effect he had on ladies. It helped him a lot t attract his prey. But this one wasn't his prey. He knew she was a lamia. He could see it in her eyes and her beauty. But even Night World's girls couldn't resist his charm and right now she was falling in it.

"Well I would have loved to but I'm very sorry to say that I can't dance with you. You see, I wanna have a dance with the gentlemen sitting next to you." She said a looked over to Val.

Morgead couldn't believe what he had just heard. HE glanced to see Val just as much shocked but more amused. Pierce, sitting next to Val had his lips pressed in a hard line. He was trying very hard not to laugh. His expression irritated Morgead even more. He turned to his opposite side and saw Thistle's eyes bulged out. She couldn't believe his girl either. This somehow satisfies Morgead.

The girl bend towards Val who still hadn't recovered from the shock and held out her arm towards him. She then whispered to him in a very seducing voice, "Would like to Dance with me?" Even though her words were simple, but her tone was enough to spin the world around Val. He got up still dizzy and held her hand with his own. They then walked towards the dance floor. Val shot a glance behind his back where his family sat, still half stunned.

_Remember that you don't reveal your real identity here to anyone. Don't tell your real name to anyone. And trust no one. _He told his family telepathically and with that he turned to the dance floor. The girl settled her arms around his neck while he held her from her waist. They then started moving along the beat. Soon he was spinning her, encircling with her, and happily dancing with her. A little too close than just formally.

"What was that?" Thistle was still shocked when she asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe that's her type, still I'll admit that she was really a beautiful one."

Morgead sat dumbstruck through-out this conversation. Val got a date while he was sitting here alone. Could this get any worse? And it just did.

Pierce got up from his seat and went over to a human girl who was wearing a goldish-yellow gown. He bowed to her and let out his hand, asking her to dance. Morgead could tell that the girl stood there as if hypnotized. She was soon gonna be Pierce's snack without a doubt. Right now she accepted to dance with him and they too went over the low stage and started dancing almost next to Val.

Morgead noticed that Pierce's hands that were on her waist soon drifted their way down and grabbed her from her hips. She blushed and embraced Pierce closer. _Looks like she isn't __**only **__gonna be his prey. There might be too many things happening along that. _Morgead thought to himself and shook his head. Now he was sitting alone looking at other couples. Well he wasn't really alone, at least Thistle was sitting with him.

"Morgead, I'm bored here. I'm going out to the backyard to see what's cooking." She said that and headed off to backyard before Morgead could reply. She loved human food as much as she loved blood. So very Thistle.

Well _now _he was really alone. And bored too. That was when he saw a few boys coming near him, as if they were moving forward without realizing it. He looked at his other side and saw more boys looking over him, a few girls followed their gazes too while many other girls had an expression of jealous or insecurity over their face.

Confused, Morgead looked a little closer to them and saw that they weren't staring him but some one behind him. He also turned curiously to look what was behind him.

That's when he saw her. He can still recall that moment's every detail that passed by each second.

Everyone gathered and crowded to see as she stepped from a room's door into the hall. The room felt utterly silent except the music on dance floor and a few couples there which had also stopped dancing and followed everyone's gaze. She stepped out of one of the rooms, into the hall, wearing silver-colored extremely high heels. But she was balancing herself perfectly and walking as gracefully as on a ramp walk. She wore a beautiful royal blue ball dress that ended up just above her knees, showing off her flawless ivory legs. She was slim and trim and fragile looking. But everyone knew 'how much fragile' she wasn't at all.

Her face was showing the expressions of tigress who knew people were staring her in awe. She was used to being center of attention and she loved it. Her rosy lips, softly parted, held a smile that was neither sweet nor cunning but somewhat in middle. And her eyes! Those eyes which held Morgead's attention more than it held others'. For the first time ever, _Morgead _felt dizzy as he looked in her eyes, probably falling in them.

They were a shade of silver-blue which weren't humane at all but somehow seemed too humane at the same time. Her hair was a shade of fiery red that burned every man's heart along its way as she kept walking to the bar.

As she passed by, she glanced at Morgead for a second. A second too long to change everything. The moment their eyes met, everything else seem to fade away in background. Both of them held an intensity in their eyes which was hardly visible to the world but to each other. Not only Morgead, but she was also a little dazed by this contact. It was as if they both felt sparks flying around them.

She quickly broke the eye contact and looked over to the bar, still moving forward. The crowed started talking and moving again. The silence was broken within seconds and everyone was back to normal. Except for Morgead.

His heart was frozen and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her back was turned to him as she was having a few drinks at the bar while Morgead kept admiring her backside featured. Her silky red hair, her sexy-flawless back, her way too perfect figure. She was stunningly and breath-takingly the most beautiful girl ever.

Before Morgead could even realize, his feeling came out loud in his mind and he knew he couldn't deny them. He can't find a will to deny them as he thought to himself.

_I'm madly and stupidly and stunningly in love with her._

* * *

**Hope you liked the story so far. Please don't forget to review. Thanks to my dear friend xLollipopLovex for being the first to review my story. It means a lot to me. And others too who reviewed and visited the story.**

** Love ya all,**

**VampyWildCat **


	4. Dazzled

**First of all, thanks a lot to my dearest reviewers Vampires Addicted, Crazy-Vampire-Lover and xLollipopLoveX. Your reviews have really encouraged me a lot to continue the story. You people rock! Love you all from the bottom of my heart xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Night World series and neither Romeo & Juliet.**

* * *

Jez was ready to go out of the door and enter the hall. Her hair was done and so was her light make-up. Her dress seemed fine and her mask fit her face appropriately. She knew that she looked stunning enough for a few men to drop their glasses. Still, she felt a little nervous as if something unusual was going to happen tonight.

This weird feeling made her panic a bit. She was used to being center of attention. In fact she loved it when people dizzily stare her forgetting everything else for a second. She was beautiful and she enjoyed this realization on others' faces. When half of girls wished to be like her and other half got jealous of her. She was so used to it yet she enjoyed it every time.

But not tonight. Tonight she was a little hesitant and she didn't knew the reason herself. She took a deep breath, pulled all her fear away from at least her facial expressions and replaced it with a confident dazzling smile. Then she stepped out of the door and made her way to the bar.

Jez could hear the conversations dropping off in the middle as people gathered around her, almost unconsciously. She felt many stares behind her back as well as in her front too. She tried to notice as few people as possible in her way to bar. She got glimpses of a petit girl in blue frock, a man in grey suit whose companion had a scowl oh her face, a waiter looking as if about to drop his tray full of glasses.

She was satisfied with all this and this made her happy. But she felt some one glaring at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Well that is very very weird! _Jez thought to herself as she looked around to see who can be glaring at her like that or if it was just some stupid feeling in her mind.

She caught sights of a few more people, a man standing with two ladies by his side and all three were busy watching Jez, a little girl in a white frock and fairy-type mask who surely was a lamia. Jez could tell it in one sight. Few more steps ahead she noticed, five men sitting at a table, each of them, dreamingly staring Jez. Then she met eyes of an old witch lady who was warmly smiling at her. Jez smiled sincerely and innocently back at her.

Then she passed a man wearing a white suit sitting alone at a table of four. Jez looked at him and suddenly all her idiotic hesitation seemed to die.

As soon as she turned to look towards him, she found herself directly looking into his intense emerald- green eyes. His black disheveled hair fell upon his forehead and made him look ever so gorgeous boy Jez has ever seen.

She knew she had looked at him for more than enough time but she was unable force herself to look away from him. She felt as if a huge part of her was missing and now as she looked in his eyes, she felt whole. Completed. _Oh my! How cheesy do I sound. _She came back into reality and broke her gaze away from him which took all her will. She can't believe it all happened in just a second or so. _Ok now don't look anywhere else, just straight at the drinks. Get to the bar as soon as possible in the human speed._

She swiftly walked away trying to balance herself in heels and finally reached the bar after the five minutes' walk from her room. The five minutes' walk that seemed like hours to her.

"One tequila please!" She blurted out as soon as she reached the bar. The waiter immediately handed her a short glass and within a blink of eye, Jez gulped the toxic down her throat. She felt a little better and loose then.

She heard footsteps approaching her and turned back. A young kind looking man smiled at her and held out his hand. "Would you like to have a dance with me?" His voice was gentle yet flirty. Jez looked up at him, shooting daggers through her glare. He was surely a new guy in town or else he wouldn't have dared to ask Jez to dance. _No problem. He is just about to realize his mistake._ Jez got up and blew a punch at his right cheek. He was down on the floor at once.

Jez didn't mean to hit him that hard. But with all the confusion about what just happened with the lamia-emerald-eyes-boy, she took out all her frustration on this poor fellow. The room was silent once again and people were looking towards her. This time she was feeling a bit more conscious.

She looked down at the boy who was crawling away from her with shock on his face. "I think you got my answer. Now just go away!" She yelled at him and he ran away. She looked around her once again before turning back and asking for another shot. She again gulped down, this time more fiercely and the room was once again back to normal.

Groups of men and women started chatting and gossiping. Many conversations were now about Jez herself. She could hear them throughout the ball room but she didn't pay attention to anyone of it.

She found herself staring at the bar table. It was a rich dark green color, almost close to emerald. Her mind wandered until she realized she was thinking about him again. Those intense green lovely eyes held such an inexpressible emotion that she felt drawn to them. They seemed so human though Jez was sure that the boy wasn't a human at all.

She glanced at his direction involuntarily and saw him staring at her. A mocking smile was playing down to his lips which irritated Jez. Again, she willingly tried to break away their eye contact, but failed this time. They were once again caught in each other's eyes and Jez was falling into the deep emerald.

Jez blinked and the affect was over. She glanced at the dance fall, where the numbers of couples have been reduced since she had come into the party. She saw Raven dancing with a hot vampire. Ricky came hand in hand with the white frock lamia girl and both were dancing and clapping at the same time.

Jez adored Ricky a lot. She hoped that the girl won't do any harm to him. But then she thought, Who would dare to harm a person in relation with her family, the Redferns. The whole town respected them out of being extremely scared from each of the members. That's why no boy in the street dared to ask Jez out. And Jez liked that, She was given at least some privacy due to this or else every single boy of San Francisco would have asked Jez for a date.

But Jez was already happy with Hugh. She loved him since the day she had joined Circle Daybreak. Though it was a secret and no one knew about it except for Hugh and Uncle Bracken. She didn't dare to tell it to even Raven. Jez was really fond of her elder sister. She told her every little thing happening in her life but somehow she managed to keep this secret from her. She felt hugely guilty about it but she knew it was for the best.

Right now, as Jez looked at Raven, she noticed that Raven looked very happy and comfortable with the Vampire she was dancing with. _Maybe something might happen between them tonight. _She smiled to herself, happy that Raven was enjoying herself.

Jez spotted Uncle Bracken the next who was busy attending few Elders of Night World. She immediately glanced away. Of course she wasn't going anywhere near them. She was extra careful when it came to the Elders and the Council. She knew if they even got the hint about her secret, they would kill her instantly without any mercy and the others too who knew the truth about her.

This not only meant death of Bracken, but Hugh's too. And she can't even imagine yet alone think of Hugh dying, dying because of her. She shivered at the thought and closed her eyes for a moment.

She then heard a different set of footsteps reaching her. The person stood behind her and spoke in a clear crystal and confident yet soft voice, "Good evening Miss Redfern!"

She turned around and saw the gorgeous lamia with emerald green eyes talking to her. His posture was held confidently, his smile was breath-taking and his eyes held a somber and decent expression. Jez could tell that they weren't his usual expressions. Before she knew, words left her mouth out loud.

"Uhm.. Hi!" She felt blood rising in her cheeks and saw that he was trying very hard not to smirk. This made Jez gain back a little of her confidence as she spoke in a dazzling voice, trying not to sound it flirty.

"What's up?" Oh yeah! Her voice was just fine. A little not-so-interested but curious at the same time.

He kept staring at her for a moment before speaking. His gaze was so… well Jez couldn't put any words to how it was. He then replied her in a gentle and confident tone.

"Actually I would prefer skipping the small talks and come straight to the point." He gave a dramatic pause for a second or two. Jez glared him dumb-struck.

_What's happening to me? _She thought _I was never like this. _Inside she was becoming frustrated and wanted to walk away from him. But she couldn't move a muscle to do so. Her body won't respond. She sat and patiently waited for him to continue with expressionless face. He flashed a dazzling charming smile at her as he continued.

"I was wondering if you consider yourself lucky enough to dance with me?"

* * *

**Now how is Jez gonna react to that? Wait a min, did he said ****_Jez _****to be lucky enough to have a dance with ****_him_****? Hah! No wonder Morgead can be in some nice trouble ;) Please tell me if you like it or not. Please please please review. Thanks a lot for reading. **

**Love ya all,**

**VampyWildCat**


	5. Acceptance

**Neymar got hurt :'( **

**I pray for Argentina now to win the World Cup! Anyways thanks a lot to my readers and special thanks to my Reviewers. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Night Wor-**

**Gillian : Noooooooo**

**Me : What's wrong?**

**David : Just don't say that!**

**Me : Say what?**

**David : That you do not own the Night World. Don't say that please!**

**Me : Why? I have to tell the truth, no?**

**Ash : Well the truth is that you do own the Night World *winks***

**Me : Really? *wonder-struck***

**Jez : Yaah ! And You also own Romeo and Juliet.**

**Me : Omg! I don't believe it! *dances* Is this a dream?**

**Ash : Yes it's dream! *laughs***

**Me : What?!**

**Jez : Means in reality you don't own Night World and Romeo & Juliet. *smiles wickedly***

***Everyone starts laughing on me***

**Me : You people are completely Ruthless !**

* * *

As soon as he Morgead realized that he was in love with her, he had an urge to go and talk to her.

He was about to get up when he noticed a man approaching her from behind. Morgead tensed. His muscles were stiff and hands were clenched in a tight fist. Just then two men behind him started whispering. Morgead picked their conversation almost involuntarily.

"She's really a chick man. The sexiest lady I've seen so far in my life!"

"Who would disagree to that?"

"I'm going to ask her to dance before someone else picks the opportunity."

"Are you crazy? Do you even know who she is?"

" As far as I've heard she is Jezebel Redfern right? The most beautiful girl in San Francisco!"

"The most beautiful _and_ dangerous, hot-headed stubborn girl in San Francisco. You'd get yourself killed if you ask her to dance. Why do you think she's sitting alone at the bar right now?"

"So you mean to say-"

At that moment their conversation was cut off when there was a loud _thud. _Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and was so did Morgead. He saw the man who was approaching Jezebel was now lying on ground. As Jezebel stood and walked to him, he started crawling backwards as if he was scared of her.

One of the men who were talking behind Morgead, cleared his throat lighty before continuing.

"Now I can see what you meant!"

There was a complete silence in the room as the guests witnessed what had just happened. Morgead saw her feeling a little self-conscious while looking around.

"I think you got my answer. Now just go away!" She spoke in a beautiful voice, low and yet dangerous. It held such a fierceness that the boy stood up and ran away from her. She looked around once again before having another drink.

Suddenly she turned around directly at Morgead. He felt a naughty smile playing down his lips as she once again met his gaze. Morgead lost the track of time.

His whole existence was concentrating on the marvelous double shade of silver-blue eyes which were looking into his emerald green. Her inhumane beauty relieved a small part of him as he felt her vibrant lamia aura. He was relieved that he hasn't broken any law falling in love with her.

The girl blinked and broke away the gaze. A strange ache rose in Morgead's heart when he found himself looking no more in those beautiful eyes of her. This was it. He couldn't bear it anymore. He didn't care if she was a Redfern or a dangerous lamia. He walked to her and greeted her.

She greeted him back dizzily. As if _she _was the one stuck by his beauty which rarely was the case here. Morgead knew that this lamia could surely hear his dead heart bouncing inside him, threatening to come out. He was at loss of words.

"What's up?" She asked him trying to sound brave but her voice was still a little shaky. Morgead saw her cheeks going red while the fresh warm blood flashed in them.

_She looks so tempting_. This time Morgead can't keep his urge down to him anymore and lost his control completely.

"Actually I would prefer skipping the small talks and come straight to the point." He paused as his tongue started slipping down.

He looked at her and through her expression he guessed he was about to get a nice bruise on his handsome face. He prepared himself for that to happened as he spoke on mockingly.

"I was wondering if you consider yourself lucky enough to dance with me?"

She stared at him widely as soon as she the words sank in her mind. _How dare him say that! _Morgead knew she was projecting unintentionally while she was debating whether to kick him in shin or punch him at nose.

He didn't ran away even after knowing. So when she held her hand out to slap him, he took the blow sincerely.

But as soon as her hand came in contact with his cheek, Morgead felt strong current passing through his cheek. He was sure she felt the same too through her hand. _Well that's strange!_

She stood there shocked. Morgead could feel blood rising in his cheek. _She is a damn pretty good slapper. _He thought. Thankfully, this time it wasn't loud enough to drag attention of other guests.

"Well you didn't answer my question!" He spoke bravely and chuckled. She looked pissed off for a second but then all her anger seemed to melt away from her face as their stare became intense.

Morgead held out a hand in offer and stared at her. She stared at him back before thinking for a moment and then took his offering hand. They moved towards the dance floor, none of them breaking the eye contact all this time.

Morgead held her delicately from her waist and pulled her a little closer than normal. Her warm little body felt nice against his. She brought her hands up, grabbing his shoulder, not yet looking away from his eyes and they started moving with the beat.

It didn't mattered to them when many people shockingly noticed them dancing. They were lost in each other eyes completely. They were lost in their own world.

* * *

Hugh knew that Jez was going to be pissed because he was late again. No matter how hard he tried to be punctual, he was always late for each and every date or event. Jez always arrived way too earlier than him, always looking stunningly beautiful.

But this time he wouldn't give her a chance to be angry or upset on him. He took a deep breath feeling badly nervous. _I can do this! I can do this! _ He encouraged himself while absent-mindedly felt the shape of the velvet box in his back pocket through his trembling fingers.

His aim was simple yet very challenging : To make this moment the best of Jez's life as well as his too. He had prepared his speech well and revised his perfect surprised plan in his mind. He then confidentaly walked through the entrance that led him to the hall, smiling all the way to himself like a lovestruck idiot. He chuckled at the thought.

Tonight, was a very special night for him and he knew that after he proposes Jez, it would be memorable for her two. He wondered if he should do it infront of everyone or a bit more privately.

Thinking from Jez's point of view, she would like it and think of Hugh as very brave if he doea it infront of the whole town. But she would also adore it is he would skip her to a lonely place and let the moment be very private and intimate. Decisions, decisions! He sighed just as he entered the hall.

There were people everywhere. He looked around and spot Jez at the dance floor dancing with a dark-haired boy. Many other people were watching them too. Hugh saw the boy first. He was so much lost in Jez as any guy would be. After all, Jez was Jez.

He held her very sophisticatedly and gently as if he was afraid that she would break or something. Hugh almost felt pity for the boy.

They spun around along the dancing beat and Hugh was now looking at Jez's face. Her expressions shocked Hugh and his heartbeat stopped for a second. She was never the one to be dazed but somehow she was, as if a lovebird lost up in the eyes of her anchor. It tore away his heart to see them like that.

As he was drowning away in his own thoughts, the song changed and more couples were proceeding to the dance floor. The dance floor became crowded and Jez disappeared from Hugh's eyesight. He went to the middle of the floor and looked around but was unable to find her.

He soon spotted Raven but she was dancing with someone else. She looked really happy and Hugh decided not to disturb her.

He shouldn't be so worried, it was just a dance. Perhaps she was getting bored waiting for Hugh so she joined that boy for one dance. Maybe she was searching for Hugh now. Thinking this, Hugh stepped out of dance floor and glanced around.

After few minutes of looking here and there, he finally found Jez heading towards the entrance of backyard.

His heart crushed to see that she wasn't alone but with the same dark-haired boy walking off the entrance, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**I know this isn't a really good one but I needed an outlet chapter too. Those who are worried about no description of Jez-Morgead romance, don't be! You're gonna have to read the next whole chapter only talking about their dance and passion. Honestly, I think I'm gonna drag this night on and on cause I'm in no mood of ending it ;) Please don't forget to review and do not miss the FIFA finals today. Yippiiee I'm so damn excited.**

**VampyWildCat**


	6. Recognize

**This chapter is going to be full of Romance and I'm dedicating it to someone really special ;) I know you'll never cross this site even in a million years, but still, I'm gonna say that my dear Sweet, I love you till infinity and beyond. Special thanks to all my reviewers 3 You guys are the best. This chapter is going to be a little longer, though. Its like two chapters combined in one as I think I should end this night by the next chapter and carry the story ahead. Please lemme know if any advices.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Night World.**

* * *

_It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream!_

_._

_._

_._

_I can't believe it! It must be a dream! It **should** be a dream- No! It shouldn't be a dream but it a dream a dream, right?_

_._

_._

_._

_This is all happening inside my head! None of this can be real! But the ball room seemed so real and so did the dance floor, and the music, and the surroundings, the backyard seemed so real too and so does this dome and the audience and the musicians and… so does her! _

_But she can't be real! No one can be **that** much mesmerizing and dazzling and marvelous and awestrucking and amazing and gorgeous and… and… so beautiful and… well I'm out of words now._

_But she is real! This is all too real! She is here with me, dancing in my arms._

Morgead kept thinking and thinking. He was just half present in his body; his mind was miles away not accepting his luck of dancing hand-in-hand with Jezebel Redfern _twice_. The first time, even after getting a punch from her, she accepted to dance with him.

He was just starting to believe his luck and enjoy his time with her that the floor became crowded again.

Suddenly she leaned toward him and spoke softly, "It's getting crowded here! Shall we go to the backyard?"

Morgead's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets in shock. _She _was the one asking _him_? Morgead was too stunned to speak anything but simply follow her. She held his hand and guided him to the backyard's entrance.

It was much deserted here. Just a few lovey-dovey couples were sitting on the loveseats and one or two were dancing under the lightened dome. The orchestra was playing a calm and romantic music.

And she was looking at him all this time. They entered the dome, neither of them breaking the eye-contact, she held his hand and guided it to her waist while her other hand went up his shoulder.

He pulled her closer until he could almost feel her breathe on his neck, which was coming in short terms. He saw her cheeks visibly getting a deeper shade of red as he held her tightly and they started dancing.

"You haven't introduced me yourself yet!" Jez spoke after a few minutes of comforting silence.

Morgead opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Jez waited patiently while they danced.

"I can say the same to you I suppose." Morgead winked. His tone was mocking.

"Well everyone knows me!"

"Everyone knows me too."

"But I don't know you."

"Exactly! Neither do I know you Miss Jezebel."

Jez stopped short at that and stared him coldly for a second. Morgead was actually scared from her this look. So scared, that he stopped dancing and stood still.

"What's wrong?"

"You really don't know me right?"

"Yeah! I guess that's what I said, no?"

"Whatever! Just don't ever call me that again!"

"Call you what?"

"Just don't use my full name. I hate it. Call me Jez!"

"Whoa, Okay Madame! In return you can call me-"Morgead bit his tongue. He was about to reveal his identity. No matter how friendly he and Jez talks, she is still dancing with her enemy unknowingly. Val had warned them all not to reveal their identity.

"Call you what?"

Morgead smiled and said, "Call me your Romeo!" And he winked at her with a charming smile.

Jez blushed and looked down for a moment. These feelings were too alien for her but she really liked feeling like this. They were dancing again but this time when Jez looked up again, she was directly drowning in those beautiful, irresistible emerald green eyes. Her face was only a few inches away from his.

They stopped dancing abruptly. Jez started breathing a little too quickly while Morgead's breathe was slower than usual. "Can I have the honor to see the most beautiful face ever?" Morgead's tone was low, seductive and uncontrollable." Jez was too stunned to say anything.

Taking her silence as affirmative, his hands slowly went up from her hands to her arms, lingering and leaving a trail of fire as they made their way slowly up to her face. He caressed her cheek before stopping his hands at her temple and ever so slightly removing her mask, giving her a chance to stop.

But Jez was almost frozen at this moment. He gently removed her mask, revealing her full face and audibly withdrew a breath.

"Such beauty! I'm just so speechless." He could merely whisper and involuntarily leaned forward. The only way Jez reacted was by closing her eyes automatically as he covered her softly parted lips with his own.

"JEZ!" They broke away from each other as soon as a jumpy high-pitched voice interrupted their private moment.

She was wearing a pale goldish-yellow dress as she walked towards them in moonlight. Morgead recognized her as Pierce's partner.

"Claire?!" Jez almost hissed.

"Oh! Uhm.. Sorry to interrupt you guys but Jez, can you escort me to the washroom for a minute?" She was speaking softly, as if embarrassed to ruin their moment.

Jez looked at Morgead for a second before speaking, "I'll be back in a moment."

She then left his side and went back into the mansion with Claire.

* * *

Jez couldn't believe what was about to happen if stupid Claire wouldn't have interrupted. She was so deeply lost in her thoughts until they reached the washroom and Claire had to shake Jez to bring her back into reality.

"Hey dreamy girl! Wake up!"Jez shot a deathly glance at Claire.

"Hey look I'm sorry for.. interrupting you there, but I was just too excited to notice anything until I actually shouted your name. Oh I can't tell you how much fun I had tonight!"

Seeing Claire's innocent expression and extreme state of excitement, Jez let her anger goes away. She then asked her, rather insisted her for the details.

After blushing a little, Claire started speaking, "Well this guy asked me to dance in the ball room and he looks such a hot dish that I greatly accepted it. He is so bold and charming, Jez! And he exactly knows how to turn me on. Of course it's a family even and I knew I can't dirty dance with him in ball room so I dragged him to backyard. We were the only when we first reached here. He grabbed me and stared kissing so roughly and fiercely. Oh My God Jez! He's such an excellent kisser and it got more heated and then he started kissing my neck and then…" She stopped looking blankly at Jez.

"Then what?" Jez asked with real curiosity.

"Then.. then.. Well I don't remember. I'm kindda blanked after that." Claire was now confused, focusing hard on what happened.

"You okay, Claire?" Jez asked a bit worriedly, but not so. Her mind was still wandering to her unsuccessful kiss with… her Romeo, as he told her to call so. She started smiling to herself thinking it.

Claire noticed and decided not to ruin Jez's night by her insecurities.

"Oh I gotta go Jez. He must be waiting for me. I'll update you all the details later."She flashed an encouraging smile towards Jez and flew out of the washroom.

Jez looked at her reflection, waving fingers through her hair. She was feeling incredible tonight.

Meanwhile Claire walked out to her bedroom all confused. She knew he wasn't waiting for her anymore. She knew she wasn't there anymore. She tried so hard to remember, but the only thing she could remember was his one last satisfying look. As if his motive was completed and now she'll see him no more. Not that she was dying to see him or something. It was just a one-time thing for her, but she was just too disturbed not being able to remember anything.

_He kissed me then he kissed my neck and then…._

_And then…_

_Then what?_

* * *

"Then I drank from her. She was so fully aroused and she tasted like… Yuma! Sweet as mangoes and excited as black grapes." Pierce closed his eyes, feeling the temptation and her taste on his lips again.

Morgead just sat there and looked at him going crazy. This wasn't anything new though. Pierce was always like this after drinking from a sexy and tempted prey.

"You erased her memories right?"

"Of course I did! I've never been that careless."

Listening this Morgead was a bit relieved, but not quite so. Pierce didn't know that his prey was in relation with the Redferns. He might have erased her memories but Jez was a lamia herself. She can quickly find out if there is anything wrong with Claire.

"What about the bite marks?" Morgead asked.

"Oh for that I gave her a little of my blood. It's totally healed now, cousin. Not even a trace!" Saying this Pierce smirked.

"You did what?" Morgead's voice rose after hearing Pierce. "You made her drink your blood? Are you crazy?"

"Hey! Easy there! It's not my first time. Don't worry I gave her just enough to heal the marks. You can't even differentiate her complexion from earlier."

Morgead didn't know what to say. He was worried if any Redfern would spot it. They can be in big trouble. But he can't share his worries with Pierce as he would then ask him how he knows about Claire's relation with Redferns.

And he could certainly not tell that he was dancing with one of the Redferns, this whole evening and was about to kiss her. The kiss… He was about to kiss her! He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Hugh finally saw Bracken from a distance after searching for a long time. He made his way through the crowd to him. Bracken was standing with a young boy, probably close to Hugh's age and was introducing him to other guests.

"Uncle Bracken!" He greeted as he approached them.

"Ah! Hugh. There you are. Meet Azarius." Bracken gestured towards the young boy.

"Hello Hugh. Nice to meet you." He shot forward his hand and Hugh grabbed it, shaking it. Hugh flashed a warm and welcoming smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Azarius. I've heard a lot about you and was really looking forward to meet you"

Azarius smirked. Even while smiling he held such a dangerously cold gaze that left Hugh a bit disturbed. "Well where is Jez? I heard you were going to propose her?"

Hugh frowned at that. "Well I'm afraid she busy dancing with someone else in the backyard."

"What?! Who?" Bracken asked with concern. Hugh pointed out to the window viewing straight to the backyard. Azarius and Bracken looked at two men standing near the dome. One was wearing the mask while other was just removing it while talking, as if too strained to wear it anymore.

As he removed his mask, Azarius recognized him immediately. "Uncle Bracken." He hissed.

"What's wrong Azarius?"

"You invited the Blackthorn's too?" He was unable to control his anger. His body was literally trembling and shaking.

"What?" Bracken was shocked like anything. "NO! I didn't!"

"Then why is Pierce Holt here?" He pointed out in the same direction to the man who was mask-less. "I had an encounter with him few months ago in L.A. He was with his little Blackthorn sister. If I wouldn't have been urgently called by Hunter Redfern, I swear I would've torn them to pieces."

Hugh and Bracken stood there shocked. "I won't leave this opportunity again." He snarled revealing his fangs. Hugh shivered and took a step back. "Look Azarius, there are people around here. We can't kill them like this. And they haven't done anything wrong yet."

"What you mean by _yet_?" His voice was barely able to regain the calmness. "Are you waiting for something to happen? You said the boy next to him was dancing with Jez, right?"

Hugh was taken aback at this. Who knows what they could've done to Jez. But he still didn't want the Redferns to attack the Blackthorns. It would only lead to a blood bath battle and Hugh couldn't stand that thought at all.

"Uncle Bracken what's wrong?" Raven came from somewhere between the crowd and asked.

"The Blackthorns are here!" Bracken replied.

"What? Where? Uhm! By the way, I know this is least important but still I'd like you to meet my partner tonight." She turned around to see him and say only others. "That's strange! Where's he?"

She glanced around to find him but was unable t. "Quit it Raven, we need to hunt them first." Azarius was getting angrier. "Uncle Bracken, let's call you guards. Now!" Then he and Bracken left searching for the guards.

Hugh looked at Raven for a while before he said in ashamed voice, "Things are going to get ugly I guess"

Raven looked at him with pity and nodded. "I'm afraid so! But where are they? The Blackthorns I mean!" Hugh just simply pointed out in the same direction for probably the third time. His head fell down while he pointed at two of them. Raven saw this and was shocked to her life.

_It was them! I've been dancing with one of **them **whole night. I kissed a Blackthorn. A **Blackthorn** is my soulmate!_

* * *

Val found Thistle on the dance floor. He picked her up before she could react in anyway and ran towards the backyard. He found Morgead and Pierce talking there. It was a word all needed for each of them to realize and react to it.

"RUN!" Val shouted and all of them ran for their lives and didn't stop unless they reached the other side of Muir Woods.

Jez came out to the backyard to see it completely empty. No sight of him. Suddenly the guards along Azarius came running forward and stopped all at once realizing no one was there.

"Azarius! What's going on?" Jez asked in half scared voice.

"WHERE HE IS JEZ? THAT SON OF A BITCH! THAT BLOODY BLACKTHORN! WHERE IS HE?!"

And Jez immediately realized what was happening.

One, she was dancing with a Blackthorn

Two, her family has recognized him

Three, he hadn't harmed her at all even knowing that she was a Redfern

Four, She was certain that he was in love with her.

Five, She was in love with a Blackthorn and now her family was after him.

* * *

**!****Sweet+Sweety! Forever & Always 3 **


End file.
